


Change of Plan

by paperclipbitch



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie has better things she can be doing than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _unexpected_ at **femslash100** 's drabbletag 7.

“Your _best friend_ -” Audrey spits the word like it means, well, probably one of those other things she’s been calling them regularly, “-has _ruined my life_.”

Evie, because it’s been a long day and she’s torn the hem of her dress and her chemistry homework isn’t done and Mal’s very busy with Ben, huffs out a breath and says: “get in line.”

Audrey makes a sound of something that might be confusion, might be anger that her sniping didn’t start a fight. Evie _can_ fight – in ways that would frankly scare Audrey – but she doesn’t these days. Not the way she used to, all teeth and knuckles and desperation. People don’t need to fight like that in Auradon.

“There are other princes,” Evie adds, not sure if she’s trying to be consoling or not. She’s not completely sure what she’s doing here; but Audrey sought _her_ out, so the best she can do is play along.

Audrey makes another annoyed sound. “It’s not _about_ that,” she snarls.

Evie has better things she can be doing than this. Even watching Carlos trying to put himself into a candy coma would be better than this.

“There are other princesses,” she offers.

_That_ gets Audrey’s attention, in any case. She spins to face Evie. “ _What_?”

“Hi,” Evie adds, pointing at herself. Her mom might be disgraced, but, she’s still a _queen_.

Audrey seems suddenly less waspish, less sure of herself. “You’re- you would-”

Evie finds herself grinning, watching Audrey flush. “Surprise,” she says.


End file.
